User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 2: The Rage of Greg Ryder
Note from Link: This chapter is Greg's point of view in KOA's chapters when Malcolm and Greg are in Oklahoma. This takes place immediately after KOA's latest chapter. Greg is sleeping on the couch at Malcolm's house when this happens. Okay, on with the chapter. . . July 19th, 2008. 4:17 A.M. I was awoken by my iPhone's ringtone (I just got it for my birthday from my mom in the mail) and I wasn't too damn happy about it. I rubbed my eyes and saw that the person calling was labeled as an "Unknown Caller" "Hello?" I groaned. "Is this Gregory Ryder?" The voice on the other line demanded. Now, I was more awake because when the phone rings at 4 o' clock in the morning from an unknown caller, asking for you, you know it's never good news. "Who's asking?" I pressed the caller warily. "My name is not important," The caller replied bluntly, "What is important, is that if you don't produce 2 million American dollars in 24 hours, your friend, Mr. Evans and his father will die a most slow and painful death." My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach, "Alright, asshole. This isn't funny. You shouldn't joke about something like this, man!" I growled. I sat up on the couch and stayed on the line. "Go to FaceTime on your iPhone. There is something that you have to see. We will link up with you." He hung up. I immediatly went to FaceTime and waited for him to link up with me. I ran to Malcolm's tracking equipment in his basement and hooked up my phone to it so I can trace his IP address. Only 20 seconds and it will tell me where Malcolm is. The video chat started and I was horrified at what I was seeing. Malcolm was tied to a chair in front of a green screen. The green screen was stained with blood and other stains. I didn't even want to know what the other stains were. "MALCOLM!" I yelled, as though I was there with him. I pressed the button to trace the IP address. I need to keep Malcolm on the line for 20 seconds and then I'll have a location. There were two men with him. They were wearing balclavas and had all black clothes on. One was standing beside Malcolm and the other stepped in front of the camera. The phone they had was probably on a stand. "The price is now up to 4 million! Pay now, and you'll get him back." He said calmly. I asked, "And what happens if I don't?" The man rolled his eyes and said, "This will happen." He nodded to the man standing next to Malcolm and took a baseball bat and hit him in his left hand several times. I could've sworn that I heard Malcolm's hand break. Malcolm screamed in excruciating pain and started jumping up and down in the chair. 12 more seconds. Then the man raised his hand to the camera to show that he had rings on, then he started punching Malcolm repeatedly in the face. This was making me sick to my stomach, "Alright, enough! Enough! STOP IT!" I shouted, then they stopped hitting Malcolm. Malcolm was breathing heavily and his face was covered in blood, "I'll bring the money. Give me a time and place and I'll be there." It's been 20 seconds and now I know where they are. The location is in the woods in Broken Arrow. About a couple miles from here. "Bring the money to the old railroad station outside of Broken Arrow in two hours. Don't get any funny ideas, or I will kill the kid myself!" The chat then disconnected. How do I get myself into this crap? I got off the couch and changed into a pair of blue jeans, a black sweatshirt, and my gray high tops. I grabbed my phone and turned it on silent. Before I hit the door, I grabbed my switchblade and put it in my pocket. Right now, I see it as two ways, since I can't produce the money. 1: I show up without the money, and hope that they'll be nice and give Malcolm back. 2: I go to where they've got Malcolm holed up and show them that they don't screw with my friends. I mean, Malcolm would do the same for me. I grabbed my backpack and walked into Malcolm's garage and saw that he had an awesome red Sanchez street legal dirt bike. I checked out this fine machine and saw that Malcolm had a radio installed! I don't think that he wouldn't mind me using it to rescue him. The keys were hanging on a hook on the wall. I took them and put them in the ignition and I kickstarted the bike. I took a CD out of my backpack ("Use Your Illusion II" by Guns N' Roses) and put it in the CD player. According to my mom, this was my dad's favorite album when he was alive. I skipped to Track 12 to blast "You Could Be Mine" I hit the throttle and rode off to the woods to rescue one of my best friends. "This is an awesome bike!!" I laughed to myself as I was doing 40 down the street. Then I saw the woods and there was a little cabin, which is where they're probably holding Malcolm. I clutched the handbrake and powerslided onto the dirt road, the song was almost over and I saw that no one was guarding the cabin. I took my knife out of my sweatshirt pocket and flicked it open. There was a wide window that covered most of the side wall of the cabin. I stopped the bike and set up a small dirt jump by the cabin about 10 feet away. I checked my watch and it was 4:59 AM. They should be inside. I rode the bike back about 40 feet away and took a deep breath before I hit the throttle as hard as I could. I braced myself and soared off the jump. While in the air, I lost grip of the Sanchez and I was free falling in midair towards the window. This seemed like a better idea 5 minutes ago. I crashed through the window and glass flew everywhere. I landed on my wrist and my body landed on top of it. "Aggh!!" I yelped as I felt the bones in my wrist crack. I looked up and a guy tried to grab me but, the dirt bike flew through the air and the back tire hit him in the chest. That one's going on "1000 Ways To Die"! I got up and clutched my knife in my left hand. I limped over to a guy on the ground who was hit by glass shards. I picked up the dirt bike and pulled the throttle, "Where's Malcolm being held?!" I demanded angrily. The guy retorted, "I'm not telling you a damn thing!" I took the wheel and held it up to the side of his face while I held the handbrake and throttle at the same time. "WHERE. IS. MALCOLM. EVANS." I screamed at him. I was filled with anger and hatred. "SPEAK YOU UGLY BASTARD!" I yelled over the motor. "OKAY! OKAY, OKAY, OKAY!" I took the wheel off him so he could speak, "He's in the basement!" I took his pistol and knocked him out. I kicked open the basement door open and bounded down the stairs, and shot Malcolm's two captors. Malcolm looked ecstatic to see me. "Thanks, Greg. I owe you big time." I responded, "Hell yes, you do. And don't thank me till we're out of here." I untied Malcolm, his father, and Malcolm's butler, Murphy. "C'mon! Murphy, Mr. Evans, take the car outside back to the house, and me and Malcolm will follow you outta here on his bike." I said as we were bounding up the stairs. I tried picking up the dirt bike, but now my wrist was really killing me. I couldn't do it. "Want me to drive?" Malcolm suggested. I replied, "Yeah, sure. I can't do it, man." We walked (or ran) the dirt bike out of the cabin, and Malcolm drove while I was on the back. Fortunately, we made it back to Malcolm's house safely without any trouble. Malcolm examined my wrist, "Your wrist, it's-" I interuppted, "Broken, I know. I broke it while dirt biking, okay? Which is kind of the truth." Malcolm scratched his chin, "You know, since you saved our lives, the least I could do is give you the bike. I have another one at one of my other houses." I opened the CD player and my Use Your Illusion II CD was scratched. Almost snapped in half, which is probably from the little stunt I pulled. Malcolm picked up something off the counter and handed it to me. It was a package that included Use Your Illusion I and Use Your Illusion II. "There ya go. Least I could do." I was absolutely speechless. "I.. I don't know what to say." Malcolm said, "You don't need to say anything. These are a token of my gratitude for rescuing me and my family. I'll have your new bike fixed up and repainted if you want." I said, "That would be great!" In a week, I just remembered, was the fight with the Townies and the G.S. Crew against Bullworth Academy. We left for Bullworth in the Evan's private jet and Malcolm's father told me, "If you ever need anything, just ask me and I'll make it happen." I know I swore I'd never go back to this sort of thing again, but what happened today, is an exception. Category:Blog posts